


Focus

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: From here, Jonghyun can see the messy cut of bangs, a delicate flower chain sitting haphazardly on their head, and pink pouty lips - they have a delicate sort of beauty that Jonghyun needs to have captured on film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because of [this](http://playmyheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/157629654548/a-fairy-prince)

  
[](http://eorumverba.tumblr.com/)People often say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and as a photographer, Kim Jonghyun disagrees. He’s not “wide eyes and small face and confident smile” beautiful like top model Choi Minho or even “sharp and slim and intimidating” beautiful like Minho’s manager slash stylist slash boyfriend Kim Kibum - he’s more important than that. He’s the one that _sets_ the beauty standard. His pictures, what he creates with the camera held up to his face and his eye trained for the perfect angle - _that_ is beauty.

Right now, the trend for late-summer beauty (as shown by models Choi Minho and Kim Yubin) has been set as honey hair and tan skin, 90s style crop tops (or bralettes) and faded out shorts (or wide-ankled jeans that Kibum _refuses_ to call bell-bottoms), colorful sweaters that fall to the upper thigh and are more _dress_ than _sweater_ ; loose tank tops (preferably ones with English words or from popular bands) and ripped (but not too ripped) skinny jeans.

_Gold is the color of the season,_ Kibum had told Jonghyun just minutes before the shoot, gold and light blue. Jonghyun had shrugged and nodded, knowing by now that that was the easiest way to get Kibum to shut up. This shoot is for some swimwear brand, and after the two models get used to the temperature of the water and are given last minute makeup and hair checks, Jonghyun starts directing them about, highlighting their best angles until the sun is highest in the sky and they finish for the next few hours. There’s to be a sunset shoot as well, but for now, they’re free to do as they choose - as soon as they’re told that, Yubin shoves an unsuspecting Minho deeper into the water. Minho reaches out to grab her before he can fall into the water, dragging her down with him, and they’re both laughing when they come back up.

Kibum stands from where he’d been reclining by Jonghyun, but Jonghyun stops him with a quiet _let them be, they’ve earned it_. Jonghyun thinks that the joy plain on Minho’s face is what makes Kibum sit back down again, even if he does frown for a while at how Minho has ruined his makeup.

By the time they come back to Korea, Jonghyun has gotten a tan of his own, and Kibum takes one look at him and decides to dye his hair a deep brown, almost black. After having platinum hair for so long, Jonghyun welcomes the change. (When Minho and Kibum come over and see Roo resting quiet in Jonghyun’s lap, they joke that he looks more like his puppy than ever, with their wide eyes and dark hair, short bodies and quiet natures. Jonghyun just rolls his eyes and picks up the phone to order takeout.)

It’s days like these, though - these rare free days that fall on nice weather - that Jonghyun drags himself out of his warm bed and, after taking Roo outside, goes out in search of inspiration. It’s never usually hard to come by, whether it’s inspiration for song lyrics or for his photography. Today leads him to the woods, and Jonghyun shoves his phone deeper into his pocket and puts his camera safe around his neck. There’s never really anyone around in this section of the woods, but he’s careful to keep a lookout for anyone, not in the mood to give out autographs or take pictures with fans that know of his closeness to Minho. But there’s nothing to worry about today, and Jonghyun is free to take picture after picture of the sun filtered through the leaves, closeups of pretty flowers and shots of the occasional deer, chipmunk or squirrel.

It’s not until he gets close to the river that he sees a flash of off-white and the light tan of skin, the harsh curve of someone bent over something, dark hair. Jonghyun doesn’t know what makes him draw closer, quiet as to not disturb the person he’s found, but when he steps on a twig, he freezes and the person spins around.

And they’re _beautiful._

From here, Jonghyun can see the messy cut of bangs, a delicate flower chain sitting haphazardly on their head, and pink pouty lips - they have a delicate sort of beauty that Jonghyun _needs_ to have captured on film.

So without thinking, he raises his camera up and takes a picture.

They barely blink, just smile at Jonghyun - two parts confused, one part pleased. “Hello.”

Again, without thinking, Jonghyun says, “Are you a fairy prince?”

The wisp of a person hides a breathy laugh behind their fist, shakes their head. “Not a _prince_. At least, I’m not a prince today.” They don’t deny being a fairy, and when Jonghyun takes a hesitant step closer, they gesture to the spot next to them on the rock they’re perched on.

“Come sit.”

Jonghyun does. He can see a ring of green in the brown of the fairy’s eyes, the cut of their upper lip is oddly charming as the swell of their lower lip is appealing, and their fingers are _small_ when they touch Jonghyun’s hand. “What were you doing this deep in the woods?”

“Taking pictures. I-” Jonghyun turns his camera on, goes back and shows off all the pictures he’d taken. They’re littered with shots of Minho and Kibum, unsuspecting, natural ones when neither of them had been looking. Those are the ones met with awed hums, and a little gasp of surprise leaves the fairy’s lips when they reach the picture Jonghyun had taken moments before.

“What’s your name?”

“Ah - Taemin.”

Taemin. It suits them, somehow. “I’m Jonghyun-”

“Do you know what daisies mean?” Taemin gestures to the flowers in their hair, eyes cast down at the river bubbling just inches from their feet.

“What, no.”

“Innocence, cheerfulness…purity.” Taemin looks up now through long lashes and Jonghyun’s breath catches in his throat.

The words come tumbling from Jonghyun’s mouth without his permission as his heart thuds nearly double time in his chest: “Can I kiss you?”

Taemin smiles then, and it’s a secret smile, one that steadily goes out of focus as they lean in, in and press their lips to Jonghyun’s. They’re soft, plush and Jonghyun can feel them shiver when he lifts a trembling hand to cup their cheek, lets it drift down to their shoulder and slowly glide down to tangle their fingers together. The way they’re sitting makes the kiss almost awkward, but then Taemin shifts and turns to him just a little, tilts their head and presses in deeper, and _there_ \- Jonghyun melts into Taemin, into their smell (light and airy, almost like the ocean or lavender and something _more_ ) and their touch and their lips and the quiet little noises that fall from their mouth into Jonghyun’s own.

It’s Taemin that pulls away first after a few endless moments of kissing, rests their forehead against Jonghyun’s shoulder to hide their dazed little grin. “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” they whisper to the stillness of the afternoon.

_Cute_. “Come home with me. If that’s - you know, okay. I didn’t mean like _that_ , I just think you’re cute and I-”

A laugh bubbles up from Taemin’s lips and they cover it again with their hand, shaking their head. “I kind of can’t. Or, at least not now. Maybe - ask me again in a few weeks, when the moon is full.”

“Why then?”

Taemin shrugs, bends their head back down to continue weaving delicate flowers together. “That’s kinda the rules. I think it’s part of the treaty between the Summer Court and the Dark Court, but then. I didn’t exactly pay attention while Jongin taught me history.”

Understandable. “I’ll be back then,” Jonghyun says, “I have to let my puppy out and feed her.” He doesn’t move though, and Taemin laughs again.

“I’ll be here when you come again.”

“I’ll see you then…then.” Jonghyun stands to go and Taemin stands as well, carefully taking their flower crown from their head and putting it on Jonghyun’s before fixing his bangs.

“For you.”

“Tae, I-” to stop him from speaking, Taemin leans in and kisses Jonghyun quick, once, twice and again.

“I’ll be here, Jonghyun.”

When Jonghyun makes his way back to the trail, he turns around - Taemin is bent over the flowers in their lap again, but as if seeing Jonghyun’s gaze on him, they look back up and twist around. Their lips curve into a soft smile, and they lift their fingers to wave, and Jonghyun waves back, biting his lip to keep his smile from growing too wide.

(Later that night when Kibum and Minho come over for dinner, Kibum offhandedly mentions something about using flowers with Minho’s next shoot to offset his masculine appearance, and Jonghyun doesn’t realize he’s got a smile on his lips until Kibum says _you look like a lovesick puppy, stop smiling like that, Kim Jonghyun._

Jonghyun manages to stifle his grin, but with thoughts of Taemin running through his mind, he supposes that he is.)


End file.
